The Stolen Children of Neverland
by VanillaAppleRoses
Summary: I would never see my mum again. That was what Peter had said. I would never leave Neverland and get back home. I was trapped in a fairytale with no way out and it was just the beginning. But what happens when I no longer want to leave?... R&R :  xox
1. Chapter 1

**Heey everyone! this is my first Peter Pan FanFic but I've read heaps so I hope its as good. I know it's a little short but they will get bigger as the story progresses Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Neverland isn't like the fairy tales you are told as children. I mean sure, it's a beautiful place but it is also dangerous, more dangerous than is told. There is the giant crocodile that will hunt you down or the beautiful magical mermaids that will sweetly drown you, and then there is Captain Hook and the pirates which are the worst. They are like the pirates from the late 1600's who steal, murder, kidnap and rape. You see, every now and then, to have some fun, Captain Hook and his crew come down from Neverland to Earth and take a child. All the stories you hear of children disappearing while they are asleep in bed are true. Captain Hook takes them and if they are lucky, keeps them as slaves for his crew. If they are not lucky they are fed to the ticking crocodile, alive. Of course these acts are not random. He doesn't just pick a house and take a kid. No, he watches and waits for someone to catch his eye. Captain Hook is the shadow that seems to be watching you when you walk home or take out the rubbish. He watches you and then when you fall asleep and your defences are down he snatches you. And once you are stolen and taken to Neverland you are trapped because those missing children, they never come back, they are never found. Once in Neverland, always in Neverland. There is an upside to this story however because the really lucky children are saved. Peter Pan saves them. They become not the lost but the stolen children of Neverland. This is what happened to me._

**Chapter 1**

The parrot swooped down and landed on the fence post of my house. It had messy feathers and was missing a leg.

"Oh, you poor thing!" I'd always loved animals. "Did you hurt yourself in a fight." The bird squawked as if in answer. I edged closer and broke off a piece of the bread I was eating. "Here, you must be hungry." I pushed my hand towards the parrot. "Ow!" Blood seeped out of the cut in my finger. The parrot had bitten the ring finger on my right hand. "Stupid bird." I shooed it away and went pass the gate. As I was about to go in the door I heard the bird squawk again. I turned around and it was perched on the shoulder of an old man. He looked homeless. The man wouldn't stop staring at me and when I was inside I checked out the window and he was gone.

"Melanie, where have you been? You're exactly 23 minutes later than usual, I was about to call the police." My mum is a worry wart. She wouldn't let me out of the house it weren't for school and even then I have to be home within 15 minutes. Once I went to a friend's house after school and mother freaked because she didn't know where I was. But who can blame her, after what happened to my little brother.

"I just stopped at the bakery to get a bun don't worry." I waved the bun around as proof. Big mistake.

"What happened to your finger? Why is it bleeding?" She grabbed my hand and studied the scratch.

"I tried to feed a bird and it bit me." I shrugged, pulling my hand out of her hold. "No biggy."

"And what if it's infected! You could have rabies!"

"I don't have rabies! Just relax will you, it's only a scratch."

"Just go sterile it to get rid of any germs." I walked upstairs to the bathroom and washed my hand under some water. It was still bleeding and the blood ran into the drain. Studying the cut I noticed that it looked a bit like a jagged star. I thought it was pretty cool and I couldn't wait to show my friends at school the next day. I put on some sanitizing ointment and a band aid and went to my room. I did my homework and read my book. I loved reading and would stay up all night reading a good story. I guess that was what made me so tired for that's when I fell asleep.

_They took me while I was sleeping. Snuck into my room, drugged me so I didn't wake up, put me in a bag and took me to Neverland. Five minutes later, my mum walked into my room and found me gone. I'd disappeared as well, just like my little brother, Tom, only he was found four days later, naked, beaten and dead. Turned out he had sneaked out to play with friends but on the way home he'd disappeared. That's about the time when dad left. They never found who took my brother, just like they will never solve the mystery of who took me. So imagine the situation my mum is in. Her son is murdered, her husband leaves her and now I'm gone and not coming back, and she has no one left._

* * *

><p><strong>Thnx for reading xx :) i will update soon PINKY PROMISE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I promised I'd update quick and I did :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. i have made Captain Hook a bit more like a real pirate not a kids fairy tale so sorry if I offend but I guess you will have to just get over it... :) ENJOY R&R xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The first thing I did when I woke up was vomit. It was either from the foul taste in my mouth or the rocking back and forth. It was when I went to wipe my mouth that I realised my hands were tied. This in turn led to the discovery that a rope around my waist tied me to a pole. When I looked around I finally noticed I was on a ship. I must have been tied to the mast in the centre of the deck because I had full view of the crowd of men who had gathered in front of me.

A man with a parrot on his shoulder stepped out of the crowd. "Well, it's nice of you to finally wake." He had a scratchy sinister voice that made my hair rise on the back of my neck. He walked closer and stooped over so he was eye level. I heard the squawk and my eyes focused on the parrot with one leg, it was the one that bit my finger and this was the supposed homeless man that had been standing at the front of my house. My finger twinged and I looked down, it was still bleeding. "My names Captain James Hook and welcome to Neverland." He smiled a sinister grin. Some of his teeth were missing and the front one was gold. I was in too much shock to react. A pirate, Captain Hook, Neverland, but that was a fairy tale, wasn't it?

"You're rather pretty aren't you?" He stroked the side of my cheek and ran his hand down my neck. I cringed away. His expression turned from mock into anger. Lots of people had called me pretty, even beautiful. If it weren't for mother's over-protectiveness I would have had a boyfriend at school. I had clear green eyes with hints of brown and blue and long wavy brown hair with honey highlights throughout. My skin was naturally a tanned colour that all my friends were jealous of and full red lips. My mother used to say it was a gift to be so beautiful but I guess in this case I could have gone without. Hook grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so it hit the pole. I screamed in pain and could feel the hair ripping from my scalp. "You better get used to being touched girlie because every time you cringe I will cut you." He banged me against the mast and my head began to throb. I groaned in pain. Captain Hook began to run his hand down the side of my face, past my shoulder to my hip, resting his hand on the small of my back. "That's better, now was that so hard." He leant in, pressing himself against me. That's when I decide to spit in his face.

He slapped me. "What a waste." Captain Hook shook his head; he pulled out his sword and sliced at the rope binding me to the mast. Grabbing my hair again he led me to the edge of the ship. "And I thought we had made a excellent discovery when we found you. That's when I noticed the audience, the pirate crew, sneering at me with pistols raised. "Now I'm going to have to kill you."That's when he pushed me off the ship.

I screamed. Then I was still screaming. I hadn't hit any water, I was still falling. I looked down and saw the ocean hundreds of metres below. Captain Hook's ship hadn't been in the water, it was flying in the air. A pirate ship was flying, just like in the fairytale Peter Pan, which meant this was all a dream, right? I thought back and remembered that I'd been reading a book and must have fallen asleep. But I didn't think my imagination was this, well, imaginative, and it felt too real. I was going to die, and it was going to hurt. "I love you mum," I whispered, "and dad, even though you left me, see you soon Tom." I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

Then I hit something and I could feel someone's arms wrap around me and I was being carried bridal style. I couldn't feel any pain. Heaven, I must be dead and I've gone to heaven. It felt like I was flying through the air in this person's arms. I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a boy's face. Well, not really a boy, he looked about 15, my age. He was beautiful, must be an angel. He had dirty blonde hair that was a knot of messy long curls. His eyes were a bright blue, the sort of eyes you got lost in and he had a boyish grin on his face, making him look mischievous, younger. That's when I noticed the bottom of a ship in the sky above me. I hadn't died! I looked down and we were inches away from the water, and we were flying!

"Ahhh!" I freaked out and rolled over out of the boys arms, falling into the water. I was still tied at the hands and I found it difficult to swim. The boy was flying!

"I'm not going to hurt you." The boy reached down and grasped my hand; pulling out a knife from a sheath on his hip he sliced the rope. He was wearing makeshift pants that looked like they had been woven from vines that also wrapped around his left shoulder and over his chest. The "clothing" was decorated with leaves and nuts. "My names Peter Pan, what's yours." Peter Pan, Captain Hook, pirates, flying, this was too much for me to handle. I must be dreaming but Peter was still hovering above me while I was shivering in the water, the cold felt too real to be a dream.

"Melanie." I whispered automatically as I tried to figure out what was happening. Peter started to pull me out of the water when a slimy hand grasped around my ankle. I screamed again. I was doing a lot of screaming.

I was yanked under the water and from Peter's hold. I couldn't breathe but I was getting pulled deeper and deeper. I kicked out with my free foot and hit something. The hand let go of my ankle and I looked down. It was a mermaid, a scary but beautiful mermaid. I tried to swim back to the water's surface but the mermaid grabbed my right hand and yanked me down so I was facing her. I was mesmerised and I couldn't get my body to move. She looked at the cut from the parrot on my finger and a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Vestigium ex oraculum," the mermaid whispered. She leant in and kissed me on the cheek. She whispered 'Vestigium ex oraculum' again and then bit my hand. One minute she is drowning me then she kisses me on the cheek, now she's bitten my hand. My right hand isn't having a very good day. I break out of the trance, scream and yank free. I'm out of breath and can't swim up to get air. I look down and the mermaid is gone and then Peter is in the water pulling me out. I'm in his arms again and we are flying. My hand is burning where the mermaid bit me.

We reach the shore and Peter lays me down in the shade. "It hurts, like it's on fire." I gasped, writhing in pain as another wave of heat went over my body. I definitely wasn't dreaming, my imagination isn't this good.

"What hurts?" He looked over my body for any wounds. I hold up my hand to make it easier for him. He grasped my wrist and studies the bite. "She bit you?" He looked stunned. "Mermaids don't bite people."

"This one did." I wince as another wave of fire washed over me. "And don't forget the parrot." I wiggle my finger.

"That's a lot of bites,"

"Huh, mum would say I had rabies." My bad attempt at a joke.

A slight grin plays on Peter's lips. "It looks really bad. I'll take you to the Indians; they'll know what to do." He picked me up again and took off, we were flying. Indians, they were in the Peter Pan story too.

"Peter, where are we?" I looked up at him and caught him studying my face.

"Neverland." He looked distraught. I winced as the pain from my hand increased. My heart throbbed, I was in Neverland and it wasn't a dream.

"How did I get here?" I winced as my wound began to burn more.

"Captain Hook stole you." Peter looked withdrawn. "He and his crew like to steal children from Earth and bring them here. The children are either enslaved, killed or sometimes I can save them." A sad look washed over his face. "All the children he usually steels are younger though, usually 7 to 10 years old. You're the oldest he's ever kidnapped."

"How do I get home?" More anguish washed over Peter's face and my vision started to blur.

"You don't. Stolen children can never leave Neverland. It's impossible, we've tried." Before I could ask anymore we landed in a camp and a bunch of Indian men came over, took me from Peter's arms and carried me to a tent. I looked back at Peter in surprise, wanting to know more but he wouldn't meet my gaze. That's when I blacked out.

_I would never see my mum again. That was what Peter had said. I would never leave Neverland and get back home. I was trapped in a fairytale with no way out. I didn't look good considering what had happened to me so far. Kidnapped, almost killed, almost drowned and bitten by a mermaid, and it was just the beginning._


	3. Chapter 3

**I ****am so sorry to everyone for how long it took me to update! It was so busy at school I havent even finished reading the book I started at the beginning of the term :/ But dont worry I am on holidays now so I will write as much as I possibly can before the school term starts again**

**Enjoy and thank you for still sticking with this story :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I woke to the smell of cooking and herbs and I thought I was at home, in my bedroom and the smell of mum cooking dinner was wafting up the stairs. I was so relieved that it was a dream until I opened my eyes and couldn't see my bedroom. Instead I saw the top of a type of tent. I looked around and memories started to come back. Peter had brought me to the Indians. I was in a tepee. I looked around; there was a small fire by the entrance to the tepee. The entrance was covered by a flap and secured so the wind couldn't get in. There was a small pot on the fire. I got up from the fur bed I'd been laying on and made my way to the fire. The smell of food and herbs got stronger and my stomach growled. How long had I been asleep? I looked into the bowl and saw some sort of meat stew. Not caring what kind of meat it was, could've been dog for all I cared, I began to eat using the crudely carved wooden spoon that was sitting on a makeshift table.

After I was finished and my rumbling stomach silenced I decided it was time I found Peter. I untied the knot that held the tent flap down and stepped out into the sunshine. I was standing in a clearing lined with tall trees that were the edge of a forest. The clearing was filled with tepees and campfires and there were at least fifty Indians standing around; cooking, cleaning, playing. All fifty of them stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I felt like shrinking back into my tepee, climbing into the small pot that previously held my food and welding the lid shut. I was about to do this when Peter shouted my name and came over to where I was standing.

"How are you feeling? You've been asleep since yesterday! Does your hand hurt anymore?" Peter looked concerned, the frown growing when I didn't answer. My hand! I had forgotten all about it. I looked down at my right hand. There was a crescent shaped bite mark across my palm from the mermaid and the star shaped scar from the parrot. Weird thing is, I remember my hand hurting, I mean, I blacked out from the pain! And now, it felt as normal as ever. I looked back up to Peter's face; the confused expression on my face reflected his concerned one. He took my left hand and led me back into my tepee.

"I asked if you were okay. How is your hand?"

"Its fine I guess. It doesn't hurt anymore." I took a deep breath to regain focus and remember what had happened before I fell asleep.

"That's from the herbal ointment we put on it to help numb the pain, though it will start waring off soon." An elderly man said as he walked into the tepee. "I am Great Panther, the tribe chief, and this is my daughter Tiger Lily." The Indian chief gestured to the girl to his left who looked the same age as me. She had soft brown eyes, dark skin and pitch black hair. She glared at my hand which Peter was still holding and I let go, embarrassed. Her father made his way over to where Peter and I stood and gestured for Tiger Lily to follow. She glided over and stood next to Peter, eyeing me like I was a rotten egg that was stinking up the tepee. I don't think she very much liked me. "How are you feeling young Melanie?"

"Fine thanks." I smiled shyly at the old man. He had kind eyes with crinkles in the corners from smiling. His face was worn from years of weather and he would have looked harsh if it weren't for his warm smile.

"That's good to hear. I see you've eaten, did you enjoy the meal?"

"It was nice thanks." I had spent the last few minutes of conversation going over the events before I passed out; the pirate ship, Peter, the mermaid and the Indian camp. Then I remembered the look on Peter's face as the Indians carried me away. He had told me I could never go home, never see my mum again.

"You are deep in thought." Chief Great Panther stated, "Please share with us your worries." I took a deep breath; I needed answers and now was as good a time as any. I took a seat on the fur blanket, Peter sat next to me and the chief and his daughter sat across from us on another sheet of fur.

"I want to know how I got here and what Peter meant when he said I could never go home." I studied Peter's expression as I said this and a flicker of guilt passed over his face.

"Captain Hook kidnapped you from your bedroom and brought you to Neverland. When he did that he broke the rule of Neverland. When you bring someone here against their will, that person becomes trapped forever. They will stay young, live forever, but never be able to leave." Peter looked at the ground, unable to meet my eyes while he explained. "I tried to take one boy home once and he died on the trip between Neverland and Earth. After that I never attempted again. I asked the fairies and they told me there was a curse that prevented the stolen kids from leaving until the spell was broken. That was all they would tell me." He looked up, a sorry look on his face but something in his eyes told me he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"So I can never leave?" I whispered, scared to hear the definitive answer.

"No." Peter looked down again, sorrow on his face. I nodded numbly, to show that I understood and that the news had finally sunk in. "I'm sorry." Peter repeated.

"It's okay." I said to reassure him, "It wasn't your fault." That look of guilt flashed over his face again. Peter was hiding something.

"Melanie," Chief Great Panther said, ending the awkward silence. "Tell us please what happened when you were first brought here to when you arrived at my Indian camp."

"Umm, okay. I fell asleep on my bed and then I woke on Captain Hook's ship..." I told what happened when I was on the pirate ship to when Peter caught me when I was falling. When I got to telling about the mermaid my hand started stinging where she had bitten me. "I was running out of air when the mermaid saw the parrot bite on my finger and stopped trying to drag me deeper under the water. She whispered something which I can't remember but it wasn't English. Then she kissed me on the cheek and bit my hand. That's when Peter pulled me out."

"The mermaid bit you?" the chief exclaimed, surprised. "That is a first. May I see your hand again?"

I held out my hand where the two bites were starting to tingle again. The chief studied the bites and then exclaimed in surprise. "It can't be." He traced the lines of the two bite marks and shook his head disbelieving.

"What is it?" I wanted to know why Great Panther was getting so worked up over a bite.

"I didn't look at the bites from this angle. It looks like..." he trailed off. Peter looked at my hand as well and inhaled in surprise. He looked at the chief and they exchanged a knowing look.

"What does it look like?" I was really curious now.

"It looks like..." the chief paused and looked at Peter. With an exasperated sigh he continued, "It looks like something."

"Something?" What did he mean something?

"Something." Great Panther said definitively. It was obvious I wasn't going to get anything but that one word. I sighed, my excitement leaving me.

"So!" Peter exclaimed suddenly to change the subject, "Shall I take you to your new home miss to meet the other children?" Peter stood and bowed mockingly with his hand held out to help me up.

"We shall good sir," I smiled tentatively, trying to cheer up and play along, and took his helping hand. Peter led me towards the door and turned around, bowing to both Great Chief Panther and Tiger Lily.

"Thank you for your accommodation," Peter said winking at Tiger Lily who giggled then scowled at Peter's hand holding mine.

"You tell good stories young Melanie." The chief said. I smiled and thanked him and his daughter before Peter dragged me out the door.

"Peter!" The chief yelled out from inside the tent. Peter turned and stuck his head back in the entrance. "You will have to tell her eventually." I saw Peter's body stiffen as he nodded his head then came back out of the tepee.

"Tell me what?" I asked as Peter led me into the middle of the clearing.

"Nothing important; just where everything is on the island." Peter wouldn't look at my face so I knew he was lying.

Okay, are you ready to fly?"

"Fly?" I exclaimed, forgetting that was the mode of transport in Neverland.

Peter laughed. "How else would we get around?"

"Walking maybe." I whispered nervous to fly.

"Don't worry," Peter said as he scooped me into his arms so he was carrying me bridal style again. "I've never dropped someone I liked." I could feel Peter's body stiffen as he braced for takeoff. "And I like you." He winked and then took off onto the sky. I yelped at the initial take off but once I was in the air it was so much fun! I went from screaming to laughing, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Peter was hiding something very important.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter nice and quick. it hasnt got much excting, just describes the burrow and other kids. I aim to publish 2 or 3 other chapters in the next week then i will try to get more on when school goes back but no promises. Enjoy! xox **

**R&R :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Neverland was beautiful from the sky. The trees were all different shades of green and the deep blue river snaked its way through the forest. I could see all the colourful exotic birds perched on tree tops or flying past. The sun was brighter and lot closer than the one you see on Earth and the sky was a clear piercing blue. Clouds dotted the sky and as I looked up I saw the bottom of Captain Hook's pirate ship peeking out from one of the clouds. I thought of how much it would have hurt to have fallen from that high up and hit the water. How prepared I was to die. I owed Peter my life. Thinking of falling made me tighten my grip around Peter's neck.

Peter laughed. "I'm promise, I won't drop you." He laughed again but I could hear the comforting tone in his voice.

I smiled. "I know. I was just thinking of falling from the pirate ship."

"Oh." Peter nodded solemnly. "You must have been scared."

"Actually now that I think about it, I wasn't. I was..." I couldn't think of the word. "Content, maybe? I was ready to die." Peter looked at me quizzically. "To die would be an awfully big adventure." I smirked as I recited the most memorable and probably important line from the Peter Pan movie. That got me thinking. I wondered if the whole Wendy story was real and where it came from.

"Peter?" I wasn't sure how to ask this.

"Yeah."

"Is the story of Peter Pan true, I mean, the whole Wendy thing?" I studied his face waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, it's true." A look of regret and sadness crossed Peter's face. The same look that crosses an old ladies face when you ask her about her first love. "She and her brothers came here a long time ago. I would go visit her but she grew older and older. She had a daughter, called Jane, and I brought her here but she went back to Earth to grow up too. Then when I went to visit Wendy again, I found out she had died of old age. I haven't been back to Earth since."

"I'm sorry Peter." Wendy must have told the story to J.M. Barrie when she came back from Neverland and he wrote all the stories and plays. It was all true, from Wendy being shot by Tootles' arrow to Captain Hook being swallowed by the ticking crocodile. "Wait Peter, if Hook was swallowed by the crocodile, how is he alive now?"

"Oh, he cut his way out with his hook. The minute I got back from Earth he took his ship back which is why he can fly it."

I guess that made sense. If I was swallowed whole by a crocodile I would try to get out.

"We're here." Peter said as he dropped from the sky and gracefully landed on the ground in front of a tall, moss-covered tree. "This is the secret hide out. We had to move when Hook found our last one but this one is even bigger." I hopped out of Peter's arms. He smiled and walked over to the base of the tree. "If you can't fly you enter through here." Peter pushed one of the hundreds of knots on the surface of the tree and a gap in the ground opened up. "It's a slide straight into the main room but..." Peter scooped me up again and flew up to the tops of the tree. We sat down on a broken, hollow branch. The type of branch squirrels or possums live in. "... if you can fly you enter through here." Peter jumped through opening at the end of the branch, yelling with excitement as he disappeared. I crawled over to the end of the branch, careful not to fall off, and jumped feet-first into the hole.

It was a slide. Only just big enough for someone my size to fit through, no pirate would ever manage. I screamed from the thrill of speeding down the tube until I landed at the bottom on a pile of cushions, obviously there to soften the landing. "That was so much fun!" I knew I had a stupid grin on my face and Peter I both started laughing.

He gestured around. "Welcome to the underground burrow, home to the Lost Boys and the Stolen Children." Peter said proudly. We were in a brightly lit room. The walls, floor and ceiling was made of dirt, held together by the large roots of the tree we were under. There was a long table down the centre of the room that had all types of food laden on it. To its left was a fireplace with chairs and cushions positioned around to its right was a large bookcase with all different knick-knacks and weird objects on it, as well as a few books.

At the sound of Peter's voice I heard shouts come from the tunnel/hallway at the other end of the room. "Peter's back!" numerous voices chorused together. I could hear pounding feet now as about a dozen kids came running around the corner and into sight. At the sight of me, they all stopped, dead in their tracks. "Who's that?" one of the boys at the back said pointing to me. "Is she our new mother?" asked one of the girls at the front. She was tiny, probably about eight, and had messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"This is Melanie," said Peter, "and if she wants to be, she will be your new mother." Mother! I was 15 years old and Peter wanted me to be a mother! I looked at him in surprise and he whispered in my ear so the others couldn't hear. "It's a game to them. I am their father and they want you to be their mother."

"I guess I could." At the sound of this all the kids came up and almost tackled me to the ground giving me hugs. Peter whistled and they all let go of me and lined up in a straight line.

"Introductions!" Peter yelled. There were eleven kids altogether, three girls and nine boys. As they introduced themselves you could tell by their names which were lost boys and which were stolen kids. The lost boys all had names like Ginger, Rolls and Clumsy, there were five of them altogether, whereas, the six kids from Earth had normal names, like Molly, Jack and Kurt. The kids' ages ranged from about eight to eleven, the youngest being Clare, the little girl who had spoken earlier, and the oldest being Jumper who was a lost boy. Meeting all the stolen children made me think of home and how much I missed my mum and how I could never see her again. She would be so sad that I was gone and I couldn't even let her know that I was okay and safe.

Clare interrupted my thoughts. "Can you tell us a story about how you got here?" I didn't. It was bad enough having to retell it to the Indian chief and his daughter but I didn't want to tell it to a bunch of kids, even though half of them had gone through the same. I just didn't want to relive it again. Peter saw the terrified look on my face. "She can't right now. I have to give her a tour of the island so she doesn't get lost like Chubby did last week." Everyone laughed and the boy at the back of the crowd reddened in embarrassment. "Why don't you play hide-and-go-seek while I show Melanie around?" Peter suggested and all the kids started to fight over who would be it. Peter gestured to me to follow him and we walked up a flight of stairs which emerged in the middle of a clearing of waist high grass, leaving the burrow hidden below.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just had my wisdom tooth pulled out so I'm spending my time in bed which means I will get lots of writing done :) I will try to upload two more chapters but i might only get time for one so sorry if i do**

**Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading :) xox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Thanks," I said as Peter led me to the edge of the clearing, "for distracting the kids."

"No problem, but you will have to tell them or they will keep asking," Peter said apologetically.

"That's okay. I just needed a little longer." Peter nodded in understanding. "So," I continued, to change the subject, "what are we going to do?"

"I do actually need to show you around. It's easy to get lost in Neverland." Peter said.

"Oh. Do you mind if I just sit for a bit, I need to think?" I needed to find a place to hide and just cry is what I really needed to do. Cry about being kidnapped, cry about being in a strange place, cry about not ever seeing my friends, home and especially my mum ever again. I needed feel like company but at the same time I needed someone to just hold and comfort me.

"Okay, but afterwards I'm giving you a tour of Neverland." I nodded and walked over to tree and sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs, resting my chin in the crevice between my knees. Peter looked over, unsure of whether to leave or come over.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked. I thought about.

"No." I didn't want him to go. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and comfort me and I didn't care if he saw me cry. My eyes welled with tears that threatened to spill over and Peter was beside me in an instant, crouched on the ground against the tree. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me over so I was leaning on his chest. I started to cry and he rubbed between my shoulder blades comfortingly.

"I want to go home." I said, wiping my tears from my eyes only for them to be replaced by fresh ones. "I want to see my mum, if only just one more time, just to say goodbye and tell her I'm safe."

"I know." Peter said comfortingly, "I'm sorry you can't." We sat for what seemed like hours before I had run out of tears. I sat up, moving away from Peter and wiping the water streaks from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I said, standing up and brushing the dirt off my pants. I wasn't embarrassed for crying, I just felt vulnerable for showing my weaker side. I never cried at home, not since dad left anyway and it was a relief to let it all out.

"That's okay," said Peter, standing up as well, "I've comforted all of the stolen children when they cried and it was only a matter of time for you." I nodded.

"So," I decided to change the subject, "how about that tour of Neverland?" Peter smiled and led me through the trees until the scenery transformed into a sunny open beach. The yellow sand reflected the sun's rays and the clear blue water glistened invitingly. Further down the beach was a heap of rocks that formed a lagoon. Some rocks were piled on top of each other and some carved by the tide of the water to form arches and over hangings. We walked over and I studied the numerous little rock pools that were teaming with life. As we neared the edge of the lagoon Peter sat down by the water and made a series of clicking noises.

"This is Mermaid Lagoon." As he said this three shapes under the water neared where Peter was sitting and emerged out of the water. It was three mermaids, all with pale shiny skin that gleamed on the sunlight. They had webbed hands and tight angular faces and were the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Each was colour coded, with green, pink or yellow hair that matched their long muscular tales. The mermaid on the right with the pink hair made a series of clicking noises and gestured to me with her webbed hand. A look of understanding crossed Peter's face then his expression tightened and he made a slight, barely noticeable nod of his head before turning to me. "This is Gariella, Arota and Ocencta." Peter gestured from the pink to the green to the yellow haired mermaid as he introduced them. "Gariella is the ruling mermaid and Arota and Ocencta are her sisters. The mermaids are the very magical but don't share much about their magic, they're very mysterious." Peter did a spooky impersonation and wriggled his fingers menacingly at the word mysterious. I smiled, unsure if I was meant to introduce myself. Peter took care of that for me. "This is Melanie. She is our new Stolen Child." I flinched at the name stolen child but waved at the three mermaids in greeting anyway. They all gasped. "Vestigium ex oraculum." Gariella exclaimed. I looked at my hand and realized I'd been waving with my bitten hand. Gariella turned to Peter and made some more clicking noises before all three mermaids dived under the water and swam away.

"That's what that mermaid said before she bit me." I told Peter, excited that I had remembered what she had said. "Do you know what it means?"

"No," Peter said but he looked guiltily out to the sea where three shadows were just noticeable in the distance. "I've never heard that language before." Peter sighed then stood up. "Come on, I have one more place to show you before it gets dark."

Twilight was falling and the sun was just peaking out over the horizon. The sky was pink and orange with the water reflecting the remaining sun, increasing the magnificence of the sunset. Peter led the way through the trees until we came to another clearing full of blooming flowers of so many colours it gave you a headache if you tried to concentrate on them all. In the middle of the clearing was a towering tree draped in vines. The tree had roots at the base that snaked out and formed little opening and caves, such as the trees on Earth that little children played cubby in.

Peter grabbed my hand and indicated with the other for me to be quiet. He led me over to base of the tree trunk and I could see light coming out from between the roots. We crouched down and I peered into the openings to see what was letting off all the light. Inside the tree were dozens of little figures dancing gracefully to music that sounded like bells. The light was coming from each figure, illuminating the space and reflecting off the delicate wings adorned on each person's back.

"Fairies!" I exclaimed and Peter nodded. I hadn't been sure if the fairies were real as I had seen no sign of Tinkerbelle who supposedly never left Peter's side, according to the movies anyway. As I was thinking this, a blonde fairy flew over to Peter and started chattering away, its voice sounding like wind chimes in the gentle breeze. The fairy wore a green dress that looked as if it had been made from small leaves and petals; which it probably was.

Peter smiled. "Hello Tink!" Tink stopped chattering and smiled at Peter too. I guess Tinkerbelle was real; she had just not been around. "Tinkerbelle, this is Melanie. She is the newest Stolen Child." My stomach turned. Why did Peter have to keep introducing me as a stolen child? '_Because you are,' _said a voice in my head. I smiled politely in the fairies direction, deciding to ignore what had Peter said. Tinkerbelle flew over and started chattering in my face and waving her arms hysterically.

"Tink leave her alone," Peter said as he cupped the angry fairy in his hand and pulled her away from my face. "She was kidnapped by Hook. I didn't bring her here; you know I haven't been back to Earth since..." Peter trailed off, not continuing his sentence, though I knew he was going to say he had not been back to Earth since Wendy had died. Tinkerbelle started chattering again making rude gestures towards me.

"If you're going to be rude we will leave," threatened Peter. Tinkerbelle huffed, crossed her arms and flew back over the opening in the roots of the tree. Before she disappeared from sight, Tinkerbelle turned around and blew a raspberry in my direction.

"I think she likes me," I said sarcastically. Peter laughed and stood up, making his way back where we had come from.

"She is usually really nice but..." Peter trailed off.

"Let me guess; she gets jealous easily." Peter laughed again. I got a queasy feeling in my stomach at the sound of his laugh. It was a child's laugh but I caught a hint of a deepness in it that, if Peter grew up and matured, would be his laugh; a man's laugh.

"Yeah something like that." We lapsed into silence as we retraced our steps to the underground hideout.

"Melanie?" Peter stopped and turned to face me.

"Yeah." He looked unsure whether to ask or not.

"What is your mum like?" I was taken aback by his question.

"She was very protective. My little brother died and she was hell-bent on keeping me safe. Barely let me out of her sight. She was annoying but I loved her and she loved me." I realised I was talking in pass tense and began to tear up again. I really would never see her again. "She would be so worried. I wish I could tell her I was safe."

The idea was like a light bulb switching on in my head. I couldn't go to my mother but Peter could. He could still fly to Earth. But he didn't want to. He hadn't been back since Wendy died and it would be a lot to ask for him to go to my mother. I realised Peter was studying my face trying to figure out what I was thinking. I decided I might as well ask.

"Peter," I started, "I can't go to Earth but you can. Could you go to my mother and tell her I love her and that I am safe?" Peter looked taken aback and shook his head numbly in disbelief. "I know you haven't been back in a while but I really want my mum to have some peace." Peter's mouth opened like he was going to say something then he shut it again. That same look of anguish and guilt crossed his face and he sighed.

"I will go."

"Thank you!" I leapt forward, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a second of hesitation Peter returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around my waist. We stood like that for a while before we realised how long the embrace had lasted. Simultaneously we released each other and took a step back, smiling shyly and continued our way to the hideout. I was so relieved and thankful that Peter was doing this for me and I wondered what his motive was. Why was he going back to Earth for me when there were six other stolen children? Why was he helping me especially? I pictured the guilty look that had crossed his face. What was he hiding from me?

"I'll go tonight. I should be back by morning." Peter said. We had reached the tree and Peter pressed the knot that opened the hidden door.

"Thank you," I said again and Peter smiled a cocky smile.

"Anything for the damsel." Peter winked mock bowed. I laughed and stepped forward, giving Peter another hug. I stepped back and thanked him again, noticing the look of longing in Peter's eyes when I ended the hug but it vanished before I could read his expression any further.

"See you in the morning?" I said as I stepped into the doorway.

"In the morning." Peter clarified, turned and flew off, out of sight above the canopy of the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey Peter Pan LOVERS :) xox here's the next chapter! ENJOY and i will update as soon as possible :) xoxx**

**14 Oct - for those of you who are wondering about the update but there is no new chapter its because i have just added a little extra to the ending from Melanie's POV. Everything from Peter's POV is the same so those who have read this chapter can just skip ahead to Mel's POV  
>soz if this confused anyone ENJOY and i will update properly soon :D xox <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Peter's POV**

The icy wind sliced at my face as I flew to Earth, passing the other millions of stars and planets. I owed it to Melanie to take this trip considering it was my fault she was trapped in Neverland, even if she didn't know it. It was my fault Hook was able to get out of Neverland in the first place. The curse was my entire fault and it started all because I was bored. I was the reason all the stolen children were kidnapped because I ordered the ship to be covered in fairy dust so it could fly. I did it for Wendy, so she could get home because that was what she wanted and it only led to trouble. I never told anyone that the blame was on me because I was scared of how they would react, that they would be angry. I felt so guilty whenever I saw any of the stolen children but Melanie was special and for some reason I wanted to help her especially, like I owed her more than the other children. '_But you do owe her more_' said the voice in my head, '_You are the reason she is so special_'. I tried to hide the guilt when I was around her but I was never good at hiding my feelings. Wendy could always tell what was wrong.

A stab of grief pierced my chest at the thought of Wendy and I distracted myself with trying to find Melanie's house. I followed the most recent trail of fairy dust that was still lingering in the air from Hook's trip to Melanie's home. Earth had changed so much since I was last here. There were metal boxes zooming past along black strips on the ground and there was so much noise and light. As I neared houses I could see images and noises coming out of thin rectangular boxes mounted on walls and light coming from little globes in the ceiling. The clothes were so different as well. There were girls wearing pants, some pants that were so short they showed off their entire leg and their shirts were so tight, showing off the curves of their figure. Everything was so informal as well, in Wendy's time it was all about looking presentable and being well mannered but now everyone looked casual and baggy. I zoomed past windows until I found the one I was searching for. The window was already open and lead into a small tidy bedroom; Melanie's bedroom.

I stepped inside and looked around, picking up little bits and pieces off of cabinets and the dresser. There was a bed with a table by its head, a dresser laden with makeup and hair accessories, a chest of drawers and a large bookcase covering an entire wall. There were posters on the walls of different people all dressed up and posing for the picture. Melanie's bed was small, a single, and there was a book resting on the top blanket as if someone had dropped it. I picked it up and studied the cover. I couldn't read but I recognised my own name, Peter Pan was printed on the front cover. Melanie had been reading this book, a book about me, when Hook had kidnapped her. I tucked it into my belt to give to her when I got back. I walked over to the door and opened it a crack. I squeaked like a mouse whose tail had been stood on. Wincing at the noise I slipped through the crack and into a brightly lit hallway, running straight into a tall skinny woman. We both yelped and jumped away from each other. The lady composed herself first.

"What are you doing in my home?" She choked out. "I'll ring the police and have you charged with breaking and entering!"

"Your home? Are Melanie's mum?" I asked. The lady looked taken aback by the question and her eyes welled with tears. She was tall and skinny with rectangular glasses on her nose. She looked nothing like Melanie except that they both had the same shaped face. This woman had black hair and brown eyes with washed out freckles along her nose that made her look younger. There were creases on her forehead from frowning and her eyes were red from crying. Melanie had said she was very protective and worried a lot but behind the stress lines there were creases along her eyes and mouth from years of smiling and laughing. She may have been happy once but now she looked forlorn and worn out.

"Melanie, my dear Melanie." The tears spilled over and she gripped the wall for support.

"I have a message from Melanie." I wanted to get out of here. I couldn't handle adults when they cried and I felt awkward.

"You know where Melanie is!" She gripped my shoulders, "Is she here? Can you take me to her?" She was in hysterics now and was shaking my shoulders roughly. I slid out of her grip and took a step back.

"She's trapped in Neverland and can't leave because of the curse. I came here to give you a message." Melanie's mum was leaning forward now, listening intently to what I was saying but the disbelief was apparent on her face.

"Neverland, buts that's a fairytale."She shook her head in denial. "Tell me what happened to my daughter!" She demanded.

"No, it's true. My name is Peter Pan and your daughter was kidnapped by Captain Hook." I explained, "She can't come home because Neverland has a curse on it so she and the other stolen kids can never leave." I saw the realisation hit her and her eyes widened, "I'm sorry," I added as an afterthought.

"I will never see my baby again." The tears started anew. "But she isn't dead, at least she is alive."

"Melanie gave me a message. She wants me to tell you that she's safe and that she loves you and for you not to worry about her." Melanie's mum looked up.

"You will take care of her?" I nodded. "Tell her I love her and miss her and give her this for me." Before I knew what was happening Melanie's mum came towards me and gave me a kiss. I stepped back in astonishment. She just kissed me! "Promise you will give that to her!" Melanie's mum pleaded. "Promise you will take care of her for me!"

"I promise." I said automatically, knowing I would keep by that promise and take care of Melanie.

"And this," Melanie's mum reached around to the back of her neck and after fiddling for a bit, pulled out the necklace that was hidden under her blouse. "Give her this too." She handed me the necklace and I grasped it in my hand before wrapping it around my belt next to the book.

"She loved that story." Melanie's mum gestured to the book. "I guess it's about you. She always wished to go to Neverland and have adventures there." Melanie's mum looked sadly at the floor, the tears running down her cheek.

"I promise to take her on lots of adventures." I stepped forward and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Thank you." Melanie's mum nodded, still crying, and stumbled away into another room. I took that as my cue to leave and went back into Melanie's room, stopping to grab a few of her clothes, books and a picture on shiny paper of her and her mother and a man and little boy I didn't recognise. They looked similar to Melanie. '_They must be her father and brother_' I thought to myself. Stuffing all this stuff into a bag I jumped out the window and flew back to Neverland. They whole trip only one thought circled my mind, '_I have to kiss Melanie_'.

**Melanie's POV**

I watched as Peter flew away and disappeared over the tree tops. I went down the passageway and came into the large underground room that served as the living room for Peter, the Lost Boys and the Stolen Children. '_Don't forget you; you live here now as well'. _I sighed and walked over to the table in the centre of the room. I was so glad Peter was going to visit my mum but without him here I didn't know what to do. No one had shown me around the underground home so I didn't know where I was to sleep and all the children were off playing games. I wasn't brave enough to go looking for a place to sleep, I was pretty sure I would get lost if I ventured into the tunnels at the end of the room. Looking around I noticed the bookshelf on the side of the room and decided it wouldn't hurt to have a look at the weird objects it displayed.

The first thing I noticed was the silver thimble resting on a cushion of soft leaves. I picked it up. _'This is the thimble Wendy gave Peter'_. I felt a pang of sympathy for Peter, he loved Wendy and all he had left of her was this thimble. I also felt something else – jealousy perhaps? I shooed the thought away and replaced the thimble on the bookcase. There were many other little bits-and-bobs on display, a rusty hook with barbs at the sharp end, and some pieces of gold treasure, an old worn teddy bear with one of its eyes dangling by a thread and a length of thread with beautiful shiny pink and white pearls beaded along it.

Eventually I reached the books that were stacked in one corner. I selected the one with the blue hard cover and opened it. It was filled with neat cursive hand writing similar to how my grandmother had written. The letters were fancy and looked as if the writer had taken a lot of care when printing it. I flicked through and noticed a title, 'Cinderella and the Pirates' and about halfway through the book another title read, 'Peter and the Lost Treasure'. I quickly skimmed through the other books and found them filled with stories as well. As I was flicking through a piece of yellowed paper fell from between the pages of one of the books. It was a letter addressed to Peter from Wendy.

_Dear Peter,_

_I know you can't read and that me writing this is probably a waste of time as you will probably never find out what it says but I guess that is why I am writing it. I can't tell you in person so I am taking my mother's advice and writing a letter instead. I think I take comfort in the fact that you can't read what I am writing but part of me hopes that one day you will learn and be able to understand it. You would think that fighting pirates would make me braver but I am still scared to tell you this in person; I love you. But the fact that you can't have feelings deters me from staying here where I can't feel that love in return and I think the urge to go home to mother and father is too great for me to resist. I am sorry to leave but I miss my mother and father too much and I wish to grow up and experience life. I wish you would come with me and I am sorry to be taking the Lost Boys away from you but I'm certain that there will be more silly boys that fall out of their prams and into Neverland. I filled these books with stories of your adventures so that even though I will be gone you will still have our adventures. Like I said before, I know you can't read but I hope one day you learn, and if not, I am sure another mother will come to Neverland soon to tell wonderful stories. And one day you will find someone, another mother, who loves you enough to stay in Neverland, but for now, these books are my parting gift._

_Love, Wendy _

I rubbed my eyes to stop the tears from overflowing, I had cried enough today. Poor Wendy and poor Peter. Wendy for loving someone who doesn't realise he loves her to and then Peter suffering when he finally realises his feelings and it's too late. I replaced the letter back between the pages of the book it had fallen from and placed it onto the shelf. I picked up the blue book I had first looked at and walked over to the fireplace; sitting in the big comfy arm chair I began to read Wendy's stories. _"One day you will find someone, another mother, who loves you enough to stay in Neverland". _I was the new mother, Wendy's replacement, though I wasn't here by choice and I wasn't staying because I loved Peter, I was trapped and could never leave._ 'I could never really replace Wendy, be the person Peter wants,' I_ thought sourly. I shouldn't think that, it's not Peter's fault I'm stuck here, and it hasn't been all bad. Oh, who am I kidding, my first experience in Neverland has been crappy, not to mention painful. I looked at the scars on my hand. At least I have Peter who's been kind to me, from saving my life to going to Earth to visit my mother for me. I fell asleep in the chair beside the fireplace with the book in my hands and thoughts of Peter running through my head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so sorry i havent updated in ages but i didnt have time because i had my exams during school and then my parents shipped me off to New Zealand for xmas and new years and i only got back a few days ago so i will write as much as i can before i go back to school in two weeks. sorry again luvya all xoxo **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Melanie?" Someone shook my shoulder and I stirred from my dream. I was in the part of waking up where you can remember your dream but it is slowly slipping from your mind. The bird, the one who had bit me, had transformed into the mermaid from when I had fallen from Hook's ship. Then the mermaid turned into Peter and he was drowning and Hook was above me with a cruel look on his face, his eyes blood red, and then I was alone, walking around the fairy tree Peter had showed me and I could hear the thousands of tiny fairy voices chanting a poem over and over again. When I tried to focus on what they were saying, it drifted away and then I was awake, starring up into Peter's blue eyes as he hovered above me with a playful smile on his face. The smile, didn't reach his eyes however, behind the mask I could see the worry, guilt and something else, nervousness.

"Finally, you're awake," Peter flew backwards and landed on the rug in front of the fireplace. I was still in the armchair from the previous night where I was reading the book. The blue book was in my lap, open to the page I had been reading. I sat up and groaned, my back hurt from sitting up all night and my neck was stiff. "I've been trying to wake you for ages," Peter exaggerated, "You looked like you were having a nightmare." His face turned grim and I tried to recall the details of what I had dreamt but all I could remember was that the vague outline of the events and how alone I had felt in the end.

"Well I'm awake now," I said, standing up and stretching, feeling my muscles strain and my spine crack as it readjusted into the right position. I tried to hide the affect that my dream had had on me and focussed on Peter. He had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and I realised t was mine. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed, slapping my face in the forehead, "I must still be half asleep, I completely forgot about you going to my house." _My house, not my home. I had called it my house. _I couldn't believe I had just referred to the place I have been living for my whole life, where I had grown up, as my house. Somehow, subconsciously, I must have accepted that Neverland was my new home.

"Yeah," Peter said, taking the bag off his shoulder and dropping it onto the ground. "I brought you some clothes and other things." I didn't care about my clothes; I only wanted to know about my mum.

"What about mum? Is she okay? Did you talk to her? What did she say?" I shut up when I realised I was babbling but I desperately wanted to know about my mum.

"She's fine," Peter said, "She sad but I think she will get better now she knows your safe." I nodded, tears welling in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Thank you!" I choked out as I leapt forward and hugged Peter. He was so kind, after he had lost so much and I was grateful for every little thing he did.

Peter hugged me back but quickly let go saying, "She asked me to give you something." I looked expectantly at him as he reached down and untied a gold chain from his belt. It wasn't until he held it up that I realised it was mum's necklace.

"Oh," I gasped as Peter dropped the necklace into my open palm. Dad had given mum this necklace when they first dated and she had never taken it off, not even after dad left. It was a simple gold chain with a delicate little white bird in mid-flight hanging off of it. The bird had a five-pointed star in its beak and engraved on the back of the bird were the words, '_too unbelievable to forget'_. I had always thought that when dad gave mum this necklace it meant that he couldn't believe he had someone like mum and would never forget how much he loved her but then after he left I started to think of those words meaning Tom's death, how unbelievable it was and how dad left so he could try to forget. I undid the clasp on the chain and looped it around my neck, fastening it so the necklace rested just above the collar of my shirt. Peter and I stood there awkwardly while I fiddled with the little bird. That's when I noticed the book tucked into Peter's belt. "My book!" I exclaimed and Peter handed me the novel. '_Peter Pan_' it said in gold across the front cover. "I was reading this when I fell asleep and was kidnapped my Hook." I looked up and then realised that I was starring at the boy from my favourite fairy tale and that I should be embarrassed to be caught reading about him at the age of 15. I felt my cheeks redden and I quickly looked at the ground.

Peter chuckled. "Your mum told me it is your favourite story and how you always wanted to come to Neverland and have adventures." I blushed again which only made Peter laugh harder. Suddenly he became quiet and stepped towards me to whisper in my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me shiver, goose bumps rising on my arms. "Time for your first adventure." Before I could respond Peter grabbed my hand and flew up the stairs into the field of long grass, pulling me along with him. He kept on flying until we stopped in a clearing and he pulled a sword from his belt.

"Neverland is a dangerous place." Peter said as he circled around me with the sword held ready in his hand. "There are crocodiles, mermaids and pirates and you need to learn to protect yourself." Peter stopped in front of me and put his fists on his hips and smiled playfully. "Your sword," Peter pulled a second sword from his belt and handed it to me. I was glad he hadn't thrown it because I probably would have dropped and injured myself. I was never any good at sports or athletics and I was not looking forward to learning to fight.

"Ummm," I tried to think of an excuse to get me out of sword fighting. "I've never done this before and I might hurt you by accident."

Peter smiled mischievously, making it obvious that he knew I was trying to get out of fighting. "Do you really think you're good enough to hit me?" Peter teased.

"No," I said slowly, "but I'm clumsy and I could trip and hurt myself with my own sword or you could hit my by accident." I explained.

Peter thought for a moment and then whistled. Seconds passed before Tinkerbelle appeared out from the forest and flew over to Peter. "Hello Tink!" Peter smiled. "I have a task for you." Peter whispered in Tink's ear and she nodded in understanding. She sprinkled some dust on Peter's sword and I looked questioningly at Peter when Tink flew over and did the same to my sword. "She is putting fairy dust on the swords so that if we hit each other we won't get hurt. The swords will be as soft as pillows and as harmless as a butterfly." Peter smiled reassuringly as Tinkerbelle smiled evilly in my direction. She had a look of cunning on her face that made me feel nervous. She flew off and I looked back over at Peter.

"Are you sure they are okay?" I asked, gesturing to the swords. Peter nodded and smiled and so began my lesson on sword fighting. Peter taught me the basic cuts and swings and defensive blocks and before I knew it I was catching on. Sword fighting was a lot easier than I thought it would be and I began wishing I had learnt before I was kidnapped. _Mum would never have let me._ Oh well, I was learning now. Peter and I were now attacking and parrying, with me only landing a few hits on him, which just as he said, had not hurt him a bit. Peter was better than me of course and was getting through my defences but he would always stop his sword before it hit. I think he understood that I wasn't very confident in the sword not hurting even though it worked for him.

We were still fighting when I heard a voice whispering to me. I couldn't understand what it was saying when I realised it was the same as what I had dreamt last night. This revelation faltered my sword fighting and Peter's sword slid down to the handle of my sword, the point slicing into my finger. I yelped in pain and dropped my sword, clutching my right hand to my chest. I had been distracted by the whispering, which had now stopped, and had let down my guard and now I was hurt.

"Melanie!" Peter exclaimed as he dropped his sword and crouched down next to where I was sitting on the ground. "I'm so sorry! Tink must have messed up the spell! Where are you hurt?" I held out my right hand where the sword had cut the tip of my ring finger just above where the parrot had bitten me. Peter took one look at my hand before he was in the air above me. "It's happening!" Peter stuttered in disbelief.

"What do mean?" My whole right hand was throbbing from the pain not only from my new cut but also the two bites. I gasped in pain as a wave of heat washed through my body. "It hurts!" I gasped as tears welled in my eyes. Peter was suddenly at my side again and had his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, "This is all my fault."

I shook my head. "No, it was an accident." It wasn't Peter's fault he didn't know that his sword was still sharp.

"No, everything is my fault, you being bitten, kidnapped, and bitten again and now this." He gestured towards my hand.

"Don't blame yourself," I said, "If there's anyone to blame it's Hook, he is the one that kidnapped me."

Peter snorted. "That's my fault too! I'm the reason he's in Neverland and the reason he can leave on the ship!"

"You didn't know that he was going to use the ship to kidnap kids, I don't blame you." Why was he blaming himself? I studied Peter's face. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking and it was taking all his energy not to. Guilt was evident on his face as he looked into my eyes, his blue eyes mesmerising as I watched them glass over.

Peter sighed in defeat. "I'm the reason there is a curse on Neverland and it's my fault that you can never leave."


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey my fabulous reaDERS! hehe can u tell im in a happy mood :) its my birthday in four days and im sooooooooo excited because i will be getting my learners license yay! :) hehe anyways... enjoy the new chapter i have worked out that there will probs be about four or five more chapters after this before the story is finished :( haha and then i can start the bazillion other stories i have floating around in my head :) luvya all **

**xoxo**

**P.S. i go back to school on the 24th so i will upload as many as i can before assessment starts and hopefully finish instead of leaving the story for a whole term :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"What?" I stared at Peter in surprise, unsure of what to do. What did he mean it was his fault? If anyone was to blame it was Hook so why was Peter blaming himself?

"It's all my fault and I can't fix it." Peter slumped onto the ground and moved away from where I was sitting. Anguish was all over his face as tears formed in his eyes, a few escaping down his cheek. Peter covered his face in his hands and I could hear his sobbing. The guilt of thinking that it was all his fault that no one could leave Neverland must have been eating at him for a long time and he was only just letting it out. I had never expected Peter to cry and something in my heart ached for the sad boy and I couldn't stand not doing anything. I crawled over to Peter and put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer so that he was leaning against me and sobbing into my chest. My heart fluttered at being so close to him but I pushed that aside, there were important things to deal with than my reaction at being near Peter.

"Tell me what is wrong." I said as squeezed his shoulder. I didn't believe that it was his fault, it couldn't be and I needed to know why he blamed himself so I could help him. I remember my mother doing this to me after a bee stung me and I was too upset to tell her what hurt. She had wrapped me in her arms and pulled me onto her lap until I calmed down. This was before Tom went missing and we had been whole and happy.

Peter sighed and raised his head to look at me, his eyes still glassy but he had run out of tears. It was weird having a teenage boy cry in my arms but I wasn't going to judge him on it, everyone was allowed to cry once in a while. Guilt was all over his face and he really did blame himself for everything that had happened. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter as he prepared to tell the story.

"There are two things I need to tell you." Peter voice came out clear and strong as he spoke. It was obvious he had told many stories but I was certain I was the first to hear this one. "Firstly I am the reason that there is a curse on Neverland." I stopped myself before I could argue with him and, taking his hand, nodded for him to continue.

"A long time ago, when I had first come to Neverland, I was still a little boy and I missed my mother and father. So I decided to fly home to my very own window. I was shocked; they had forgotten about me and had a new baby. I was so angry and upset that I decided if they could replace me then I would replace them. Tink was already like my mother so I decided all I needed was a father. I wanted one that looked like fun and would go on lots of adventures with me instead of one with a boring job. I searched all night and just as the sun was about to rise I found Hook and his crew. He was a pirate and he looked like fun so I took out my pouch of fairy dust that Tink had given me and sprinkled it on the ship. I had to be quick to get Hook to Neverland because fairy dust that hasn't come directly from a fairy doesn't last long and I didn't want the ship to fall out of the sky. We arrived in Neverland just as the sun rose and Hook's ship landed in the water at Pirate's Cove. Hook was furious and swore revenge on me because he didn't want to be in Neverland and when I asked the fairies to take him and his crew to Earth they said that it was impossible. They said that I had unleashed a curse on Neverland because I had brought the pirates here against their will and they could never leave. I didn't realise the extent of this until Wendy."

Peter choked on her name and I squeezed his hand tighter, encouraging him to continue. I couldn't make up my mind how I felt until I had heard the rest of the story and I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. "When the fairies sprinkled the pirate ship in fairy dust the night I took Wendy, her brothers and the lost boys back to Earth, the fairy dust was permanent so the ship could always fly. When I got back to Neverland and Hook and the pirates took their ship back they were supplied with a way to get back to Earth. That was when Hook brought back the first stolen child, Charles, and it was when I tried to take him back home that I realised the curse prevented him from leaving. He died on the trip." Peter's voice trembled as he spoke of Charles before his voce steadied and he continued.

"The fairies explained that because Hook had a flying ship he was capable of leaving Neverland but he always had to be back before sunrise or his ship would plummet and he would die. Since Hook could leave Neverland he began kidnapping children and bringing them back for the fun of it. The curse then prevented the kids from ever leaving." I stared at Peter, my whole body going numb. I didn't know how to react, whether to be angry, upset or forgiving. Peter didn't do this on purpose and he only wanted his parents. He had been a little boy and missed having a mother and father, just how I missed my mother. I probably would have down the same in Peter's shoes if I was unaware of the consequences. I couldn't blame Peter, he didn't mean any of it and it was still Hook's fault for kidnapping innocent children. Hook was the one that caused the suffering for the kidnapped kids and their parents. Peter couldn't take responsibility for Hook's actions.

"I don't blame you Peter," Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. "You didn't mean to do any of this, it was an accident and you can't blame yourself for Hook's actions, they're his responsibility. The best you can do is help the children that Hook kidnaps." Peter shook his head and frowned in frustration.

"But that isn't the best I can do!" Peter shouted, standing upright and flying a foot in the air. "I could break the curse!"

"How?" I asked. I needed to know, I wanted to get home and if there was any chance of that I would take it.

Peter sighed and land back on the ground across from me with his legs crossed. "The second thing I have to tell you is that there is a prophecy that explains how to break the curse." My heart leapt and my hopes soured into the sky. I could leave! There was a way to break the curse and I could go home back to my mother! Peter saw my expression of hope and his shoulders slumped, the guilt back on his face. "The prophecy is about a stolen child that can break the curse and free all the stolen children and stop Hook from ever kidnapping anyone else ever again," I leaned forward in anticipation of what Peter had to say next. "But there's a catch." Peter looked down and took my hand that had the injuries on it, tracing his finger lightly across each cut and bite. Goosebumps rose on my arm at his touch and my stomach did a somersault. Before I could make sense of my reaction Peter continued.

"The child from the prophecy can free everyone but will never be able to leave." Peter looked up and gazed sadly into my eyes. I worked out what he was going to say next just as he said it and my heart stopped beating.

"Melanie, you're the child in the prophecy."

I stared at him. I'm nothing special, how could I be the person from the prophecy. I was no different from any of the other stolen children. "How?" I stuttered, unable to speak properly due to the shock. Peter cleared his throat and recited the prophecy.

"The mark of Neverland  
>Bestowed upon the Chosen one<br>By the enemy, the ancient and the lover  
>As the map through the stars.<p>

And her blood will run in the place of the Prince's  
>To guide what's stolen home<br>And destroy the magic  
>Abused my evil's revenge.<p>

But if the Chosen should fail  
>And royal blood runs cold<br>Evil will conquer and  
>Neverland will be lost forever."<p>

I listened to Peter as he recited and tried to decipher the riddle. If I were the 'Chosen' one from the prophecy then I was the key to saving Neverland, the kids and defeating evil. It was obvious that Hook and his crew were the evil and the abused magic was the flying ship, but I couldn't make sense of the rest.

Suddenly I became aware of Peter still stroking the injuries on my hand. Of course! The marks on my hand were from the parrot which is an enemy as he belongs to Hook, the mermaid which must be the ancient and Peter. Which meant Peter was the lover but that didn't make sense. I guess I kind of liked Peter, he saved my life and doesn't every damsel fall in love with her rescuer. And the way Peter was stroking my hand was sending tingles through my body. But he didn't love me, he loved Wendy. I glanced up at him and he stared back into my eyes, waiting for my reaction. He looked nervous and wary, like I was about to break down and cry.

There was nothing in the prophecy about me not being able to leave Neverland, unless evil conquered of course, so where did Peter get the idea that I would be trapped. "I still don't see how I can't leave." I gave Peter a questioning look. I would get home to my mother.

"And her blood will run in the place of the Prince's," Peter repeated. "I'm the Prince of Neverland; your blood has to run in the place of mine."

"I still don't see how that will stop me from getting home." I was getting frustrated now. I needed to know why Peter thought I could never leave. Of course I could leave when the curse was broken; I would see my mother again. Peter stopped stroking my hand and held it firmly in his.

"You're going to die, Melanie. You will die instead of me. Your blood will run instead of mine."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my loyal readers! I am not dead as you might have been wondering since i have been a horrible author and not published in over 5 months... but i have a good excuse, i really do**

**MY COMPUTER BLEW UP! not literally but it did stop working it wouldnt turn on which meant i had lost EVERYTHING including this overdue chapter.**

**it took me three months to even save up for another laptop and another 2 weeks for the computer fixing guy to get all the documents off my old computer and transfer them onto my new one... so it has been a dreadful 5 months**

**then school gave me truck load of assignments just in time for the arrival of my new computer so i couldnt even write BUT now it is holidays so it is about time i give you guys another chapter**

**HERE IT IS :) enjoy and i luya all xxx **

**R&R**

**PS: to the person who left the comment about my wattpad account it is under namoo7 and the link is on my profile :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I sat there, shocked and unable to respond. I was just told I was going to die at the age of 15 and there was nothing I could do since every other part of the prophecy had come true.

"I don't want to die," I whispered to myself, as if this was a revelation. I had never considered I would die when I was young, even after my brother was killed, it just never occurred to me. I assumed I would live to a ripe old age, get married, and have kids and then grandkids; not die before I had even finished school. I didn't want to die – I refuse to die!

"No!" I shouted at Peter as I stood up and stalked off. "I don't want to die!" I defiantly held back tears of anger and distress as stormed away.

"I'm sorry," pleaded Peter as he followed by angry steps through the forest back in the direction of the burrow. "It's entirely my fault and I'm sorry! I should have told you sooner."

He knew all this time and he didn't tell me until now! The opening to the burrow came into sight through the trees and I turned abruptly, Peter almost colliding into me.

"You're right; you should have told me sooner. I knew you were hiding something but I thought 'no, I won't intrude in his business'; well it turns out it's my business too!" Peter looked at the ground guiltily, like a little kid being roused by his mother for treading mud through the house, and I felt a pang of guilt strike my heart. No, I will not feel guilty for being angry, he wasn't the one that was going to die; I was! I turned back around and opened the entrance to the underground hideaway, still hiding the despair from my face and voice.

"And another thing," I turned around at the last minute to face Peter, still standing where I had left him. He looked up hopefully, his face falling when he saw I was still angry, "You're right, it is your fault." With that I closed the entrance and allowed the tears I had been fighting to break free.

I needed a place to hide, curl up and cry without being disturbed but I had no idea where my room was and I wasn't in the best of states to go exploring through the tunnels. Since no one was in the big cavern, I stumbled over to the fireplace and collapsed into the chair I had occupied only hours before, burying my face in my hands.

"Why are you crying?" a little voice asked. I looked up to see all the Lost Boys and Stolen Children had appeared before me. Clare stepped forward and rested her small hand on my cheek, wiping away the still falling tears. "Are you sad." Unable to speak I nodded my head. All the anger was gone now and all that was left was pain: pain over how I was going to die, how I missed my mum and how I had yelled at Peter. I could see now that he was only trying to protect me, although he should have told me sooner, I still overreacted slightly.

Clare crawled onto my lap and held my hand. "When I was sad my mummy told me stories and that made me happy again." I saw the other children nodding their little heads in agreement. "You're our mother now so maybe if you tell a story you might feel happier." I was touched by this little girl and how she had been through so much yet she was still compassionate and caring.

I tried a tentative smile, "But I can't think of any stories." I had stopped crying now, touched by the children's attempt to make me feel better.

"We have stories you can read!" Rolls shouted as he jumped up and picked a green covered book from the shelves. Laying it on my lap, he sat down at my feet, followed by the rest of the kids. I was their mother and they wanted me to read them a story. I smiled and picked up the book.

"Once upon a time…" The children leaned in, listening intently to my story of Cinderella, who with the help of Peter Pan, goes on a dangerous and magical adventure to save her two little brothers from the evil step-mother, who can transform into a ferocious dragon and likes to eat small boys and girls. As I read the tale I couldn't help but think about how Cinderella risks everything, even death, to save her two brothers. As I watched the Lost Boys and Stolen Children being captivated by the story I couldn't help feel responsible for them, as if I was their real mother. 'To guide the stolen home', it meant the Stolen Children. My death frees them, so that they can go back to their families, and I was starting to feel like I would embrace death if it meant making these children in front of me happy. As I finished the story I noticed Peter standing in the back of the room, a wretched expression on his face.

"Are you happy now?" asked Clare as she looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm much better." It was the truth. I had decided what I was going to do and it made me feel content and happy.

"Good." Clare smiled and the other children cheered. Jumping to their feet they started running around and chasing each other. Getting up myself I walked over to Peter.

"They like when their mother is happy." Peter said uncertainly, not sure if I was still angry. I nodded my head and smiled to reassure him. Giving a tentative smile in return he gestured for me to follow him into the maze of tunnels.

After countless turns through the brightly lit passageway, Peter stopped in front of a small archway blocked by a colourfully decorated curtain. It showed a weaving of a beautiful mermaid sitting on a rock surrounded by water. Brushing past we entered a small cavern shaped by the roots of the tree were under. A hammock hung from two posts and sun light spilled in between the tiny gaps of the trees roots. Lush grass covered the floor, brightly coloured flowers sprouting up through the grass. Trinkets hung from the roots protruding from the walls: strings of glass beads, glass figurines that you would put on a Christmas tree, even a small teacup. In the corner was a chest with the bag of things Peter had brought back from my house, a photo of me and my family standing up beside it.

"It's beautiful!" I gazed around, taking in the wonders of this little room.

"It's yours, if you want it?" I looked over at Peter in disbelief. This beautiful room was entirely mine. I felt a wave of guilt about yelling at Peter earlier when he had gone to so much trouble to make this room for me.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time, causing us both to laugh.

"I should have told you sooner." Peter said, serious again.

"I overreacted, you were only trying to protect me, and it isn't your fault. I only said that because I was angry."

"But it is," Peter looked guiltily at the floor.

"No it isn't," Peter opened his mouth to argue. "Either way," I interrupted, "I don't blame you."

Peter smiled happily, relief washing away his guilt.

"And," I continued, "I've decided I don't mind dying if it means freeing the Stolen Children – or saving you." I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I even saw Peter's redden slightly at what I last said. "After all, I am their mother and mothers are brave; they sacrifice themselves for their family so it is only fit I do just that." Peter looked taken aback by my speech and my decision about the prophecy, sadness replacing his relief. "Plus if it means stopping Hook from ever taking children again it will be worth it." I wasn't going to let that wicked pirate ever ruin another innocent child's life again.

"There's no point arguing is there?" Peter's question surprised me; I thought he would be glad that the curse was going to be broken.

"No." Peter nodded, conceding to my decision.

"In that case," Peter said, cheering up and smiling warmly at me, although I could still see the sadness in his eyes. "I believe it's time I taught you to fly!"

I smiled, we were back to normal and even though I was going to die, I resolved to just have fun in however long I had left. Unlike Cinderella who slays the dragon and saves her two brothers in the end of the story; in real life I would be the one who dies while everyone else lives happily ever after.


End file.
